Hard life to live
by wolf'sraingreatestfan
Summary: sasuke is a girl who has never had it easy. everyone seems to hate her and she doesn't know why. she leaves to village was Kakshi and returns years later with answers to her old questions. fem!sasu, later pairing with Suigetsu.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sasuke's life was never a good one, from the moment she was born her father and brother seemed to hate her. While her mother was always nice and loving. The older she got the more others seemed to hate her. But when the Uchiha massacre happens her life gets flipped and she finally finds the reason why everyone hates her. But will she stay or go. Fem!Sasuke possible pairings.

Hard life to live

Chapter 1

-Konoha Hospital-

It was close to midnight in the hospital when a baby's cry sounded. The nurses were smiling as they handed the new baby to her mother.

"Congratulations Uchiha-san. You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl." The exhausted mother smiled and looked down at the small bundle in her arms. "I've haven't seen a baby with that color hair in a long time." Mikoto's smile faltered. The nurse caught it and softened her smile, "Don't worry we won't tell anyone." Mikoto sighed in relief and looked again at the baby.

The small child's hair was jet black with silver streaks scattered across the hair. Her eyes were as dark as coal and her skin was beautifully pale.

"What are you going to name her?" Mikoto thought for a moment then looked up at the nurses, "Sasuke." The nurse smiled again and scribbled the name down on her clipboard. A few minutes later the nurse returned and took Sasuke away, letting her mother get some rest.

-Time skip the next afternoon-

Mikoto smiled as she walked out of the hospital with her new born daughter in her arms and her 5 year-old son walking beside her. The small dark-haired child looked up at his mother, "What's her name?" Mikoto stopped and kneeled down so he could see.

"Itachi-kun this is your little sister Sasuke-chan." She shifted the bundle so Itachi could see the sleeping child. But she was surprised when Itachi frowned and turned away from Sasuke. Mikoto stood and sadly watched her son walk ahead of her, 'even though he is young he can tell.'

When they finally reached the Uchiha compound the other Uchiha offered her congratulations, which she smiled and said thanks too. They arrived at their house a few minutes later and Itachi disappeared into his room.

Mikoto sighed and walked into her own room. 'I have a really bad feeling about this.' She looked down at Sasuke peaceful face as she sat down on her bed. 'At least I have two more days with you before Fugaku comes back from his mission.' she carefully laid Sasuke down and gave her a sad smile before whispering. "I'm sorry Sasuke but this is for your own good."

She placed her hands together forming a series of signs before she placed her right hand on the Sasuke's head. A light blue light surrounded the sleeping child and as it faded so did the silver in Sasuke's hair. Leaving her hair the silky, midnight locks her mother had. With a sad smile Mikoto joined her daughter in sleep.

- Time skip 4 years-

Sasuke moved silently through the house, her mother being on a mission gave her no one to protect her. Even though she was still young she was smart enough not to make any noise inside the house.

Her father was anything but loving; he even went as far as to push her into a wall a few weeks ago, when she was in his way. Itachi wasn't any better; he blatantly ignored her unless she annoyed him or got in his way. Then he would harshly shove her to the floor. Sasuke had learned quickly and stayed quiet and out of the way, when her father or brother were anywhere near her.

When she got outside she let a small smile grace her lips before she hurried away from the house. As she headed for the training fields she made sure to stay out of everyone's way.

She finally came to a stop in the middle of a large clearing. She pulled out a handful of Kunai that looked too big for her and looked around at the red and white targets that were nailed to the trees. After a minute she started to throw her kunai, almost every kunai at least hit the target. But before she could retrieve her weapons there was a snap behind her, making her spin around.

Both Itachi and Fugaku stood at the edge of the clearing, Sasuke slowly backed up to leave so they could use the field but a kunai landed in front of her. Fugaku closed his eyes, "Go ahead and use it for some practice."

Sasuke grabbed the kunai at her feet just as Itachi started throwing his own at her. They all would have done great damage if Sasuke hadn't knocked them off course. Itachi frowned and picked up his paced which caused Sasuke to let most of them through her blocks. Suddenly the hits stopped and Sasuke forced herself to stay standing.

"That's enough for today, go ahead and continue with your own training." Itachi bowed to his father and left the clearing. Fugaku gave Sasuke a disgusted looked before he left with a muttered, "pathetic." Once he left the clearing Sasuke sunk down onto the grass-covered floor and let out a whisper of a whimper.

- 5 hours later-

Mikoto finally returned home from her mission and immediately started looking for Sasuke. She started at the most likely place to find her and was glad when the small raven-haired girl was there.

Sasuke was in her room trying to finish wrapping her arms where the stray kunai cut her. Mikoto softly closed the door behind her and hurried over to Sasuke. The younger raven jumped when hands gently took hers, but she relaxed when she recognized her mother. She sat still and let the soft hands finish wrapping her arms before they turned her around.

"Let me look you over." Sasuke shook her head and softly spoke. "I already took care of the others." Mikoto sighed and pulled Sasuke closer, "I sorry Sasu-chan." The smaller raven buried her face in her mother's shirt, "Why does father and brother hate me?"

Mikoto sighed again but didn't answer, 'I'm sorry Sasuke but…you will never know the truth unless everyone you know is gone.' They sat in silence for a while before Mikoto stood, "It's almost time for dinner." Sasuke stayed where she was, "I'm not hungry." Her mother looked sadly at her 4 year old daughter before she made to leave the room. "I'll bring you something later."

-Time skip 3 years- (a/n. sorry there are a lot of time skips)

Sasuke was now 7 years old and her dark hair fell well past her shoulder blades, her skill as a ninja had grown rapidly with all of her self-training. The older she got the more and more missions her mother was sent on, so she hardly saw her.

Mikoto walked into Sasuke's room a little after the sun started to rise with a smile on her face. "Oh you look so nice for your first day at the academy."

She was wearing a black shinobi dress that was slit on the sides with shorts underneath. It had long sleeves, (A/n. think of Sakura's outfit, just black with long sleeves and a higher collar.) and she had her shuriken pouch on her right leg.

Mikoto kneeled in front of her daughter and placed something in her hands. Sasuke looked down and saw a small silver locket; it was on a silver chain and had the Uchiha crest on one side and a lightning bolt on the other. The second symbol confused her but she placed it around her neck anyway, she tucked it under the fabric of her dress.

"Now Sasuke… this is a very special locket. It's sealed shut so only you can open it." Sasuke rubbed at the locket through her shirt, "All I ask is that you don't open it until you are truly alone." She looked up at her mother and nodded.

They left the house a few minutes later and walked to the academy. When they finally arrived the front of the school building was crowded with parents sending their child to school for the first time. Mikoto leaned down so Sasuke could hear her and whispered a good luck before she watched the smaller raven walk into the school.

Once she was inside Mikoto sighed and walked home. Sasuke walked through the almost empty halls of the academy and quietly found her classroom. No one was inside so she picked a seat and waited.

Soon enough the sound of footsteps reached her sensitive ears and a group of children walked in, closely followed by a tall male with brown hair. The soon-to-be ninja were talking happily with each other and didn't even notice Sasuke sitting by herself in the corner of the room. It didn't bother her because she was used to being ignored and overlooked.

After the first group, more and more students filed in and took their seats with their friends. The tall brunette that had come in with the first group stood in front of the class and clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Welcome class. I will be your sensei while you attend this academy, you may call me Iruka-sensei." The young children looked up at him as he continued. "Since today is our first day together I want you all to introduce yourselves…let's start up front, just stand up and say your name." the boy sitting in the first seat stood and happily said his name. It went all the way around the room.

Once everyone said their names and sat back down Iruka smiled, "Alright, are you guys ready to start your first lesson?" there were a few groans but Iruka ignored them and started the lesson.

-Time skip end of classes-

Sasuke mentally sighed in relief when they were finally dismissed, 'I hope mother doesn't have another mission today.' She was about to leave the classroom when she heard Iruka's voice in the hallway talking to some one she didn't know.

"There's just something off about her…she isn't like any of the other kids and she hardly talks."

"It'll be alright Iruka; it's probably nothing you need to worry about." Iruka sighed, "You're probably right Kakashi. It's just…when I had Itachi he at least talked…Sasuke doesn't make a sound."

Sasuke dropped her gaze to the floor before turning and jumping out the open window. 'I guess I can't do anything right.' She didn't stop running until she stumbled on her way through the forest. She steadied herself before taking a deep breath and running her slightly shaking hands through her hair. 'There is no reason this should be happening…I did nothing wrong. Why does everyone hate me?'

With a sigh Sasuke leaned her back on the closest tree to her and slid down it until her knees pressed against her chest. She stayed there until her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of someone walking toward her. She quickly stood and dusted off her cloths.

TBC

Sorry this chapter is so short but I didn't want to put everything in one chapter.

It, gets better I promise

Just 5 reviews and I'll update so you can see for yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

-Recap-

_With a sigh Sasuke leaned her back on the closest tree to her and slid down it until her knees pressed against her chest. She stayed there until her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of someone walking toward her. She quickly stood and dusted off her_ _cloths._

Hard Life to live

Chapter 2

A minute later Sasuke saw a man walking toward her on the street. He had spiky silver hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face. His headband was tilted over his left eye and he was wearing a jounin vest.

When he looked up Sasuke dropped her gaze to the ground and started walking. Kakashi saw her and called out, "Hey wait up." Sasuke hesitated but waited on the trail.

"Your name is Sasuke right?" she didn't answer so he continued; "I'm Kakashi, are you heading home?" again Sasuke didn't answer. "Well I'm heading that way too…mind if I join you?" Sasuke gave him a quick glance before turning and continuing down the road. Kakashi took that as a yes and followed her.

Mikoto looked up when she heard someone coming and smiled when she saw Sasuke. "Oh! Sasuke-chan you're home…your father and brother are out training." The small raven smiled up at her mother and gave her a hug before remembering Kakashi had followed her home.

When she pulled out of the hug Mikoto frowned. "What's wrong?" Sasuke looked behind her and saw the jounin waiting by the beginning of the walkway to the house. Mikoto followed her gaze and gasped when she saw Kakashi.

She kneeled down in front of Sasuke and turned her so they were looking at each other. "Sasuke-chan why don't you go on inside and relax…when I come in we'll talk about your day." Sasuke slowly nodded and walked into the house. But before she closed the door she glanced back at her mother and Kakashi.

Mikoto waited until the door closed before turning back to Kakashi. She quickly glanced around before addressing the other. "Kakashi what are you doing here?" Kakashi sighed, "I just wanted to see you again, if anyone asks I'm giving you a message from the Hokage." Mikoto looked around again. "I don't think we can do this any more…Fugaku is getting suspicious."

Before Kakashi could say anything else a loud thud came from inside the house. Mikoto froze and whispered 'Sasuke' to herself before she turned and hurried inside. Kakashi almost followed but held himself back. 'I'll only make things worse.' In a whirl of leaves he disappeared.

Mikoto hurried inside, but before she saw what was happening she heard Itachi's voice. "Why do you keep trying? You're lucky my father hasn't gotten rid of you yet." Sasuke's quiet shaky voice came a minute later. "w-what do you m-mean? He's m-my father t-too." Mikoto's eyes widened and she hurried into the living room and saw Itachi standing over Sasuke who was leaning against the wall.

"Oh that's right. No one told you. Hmm…maybe I should." When he paused Mikoto moved to stop him but she was too late. "You're only half my sister. Everyone who saw you when you were born knew…my father isn't your father."

Before Mikoto could say anything Sasuke was running out the door. Itachi smirked as he calmly walked up to his room. Mikoto turned and ran after Sasuke but when she got outside there was no sign of the smaller raven. 'Damn it. I shouldn't have taught her how to teleport…' she quickly disappeared in a swirl of wind.

She reappeared a moment later in front of the Hokage's tower. She ran inside and up the flight of stairs to the office. Once she got to the office she hesitated before knocking and opening the door. The Hokage looked up from his work slightly surprised. "Mikoto what is it? What happened?" "It's Sasuke…Itachi told her and she ran off."

"Don't worry we'll find her." Mikoto hesitated before voicing her thoughts. "I think Kakashi would be able to find her." The Hokage nodded. "Yes his nin dogs would be right for this."

Not even a minute later there was a knock on the office door and Kakashi stepped inside. "You called?" The Hokage nodded "We need you to call one of your nin dogs…Sasuke Uchiha has run away." Kakashi stilled, 'why would she run?' "I'll gladly help." He put his hands together and formed the appropriate signs.

There was a poof of smoke and when it cleared a small dog sat in front of Kakashi. "Pukkan, I need you to track Uchiha Sasuke for me." The dog looked up and nodded. "No problem, I just need something with her scent on it."

Mikoto stepped forward and held out Sasuke's backpack. "She'll smell like this." Pukkan sniffed the bag before jumping onto the window still and sniffing the air. "This way." Mikoto said a quick thank you to the Hokage before following Kakashi out the window. They moved quickly through the village until they arrived back in the Uchiha compound.

Pukkan sniffed the ground lightly before turning and smelling the air. "She went this way." Again the dog started to run, followed by the two ninja. After a few minutes Pukkan stopped again. "Her trail got fainter but it's heading straight through the forest." Kakashi looked over at Mikoto. "Miko-chan, use your sharingan to try and find her chakra signature."

Mikoto nodded and let her eyes bleed red. She quickly scanned the forest in front of her and gasped when she saw a flash of light blue chakra. 'Sasuke!' she took a moment to return her eyes to normal before hurrying in the direction she saw the chakra. (1)

Kakashi followed and they were soon consumed by the forest. They continued through the trees for a while before Pukkan stopped and put his nose to the ground.

"She's close…but I can't pinpoint where." Kakashi sighed. "That's alright, go ahead and see what you can find." Pukkan nodded and disappeared. Mikoto looked around and noticed that the section of forest they were in had a lot of thick hollow trees. Her survey of the area was interrupted by Kakashi. "Come on let's keep looking."

Mikoto glance at the silver-haired jounin. "Hold on…" she let her eyes bleed red and looked around. She frowned when she couldn't find Sasuke's chakra. Kakashi watched her, "Can you see her?" Mikoto sighed. "No she's smart; she's masking her chakra so I can't find her." Kakashi looked at the sad raven haired jounin.

"Why did she run away?" Mikoto dropped her gaze to the floor and thought about whether or not to tell him. But before she could answer Pukkan ran back into the clearing.

"I found her but I think something is wrong." Mikoto paled, "show me." The small dog turned and ran from the clearing. They didn't have to go far but when they found her Mikoto gasped. Sasuke was leaning against one of the large trees and her eyes were wide open.

Mikoto kneeled in front of her and gently touched her shoulder. But Sasuke flinched away from the touch. Kakashi looked Sasuke over and frowned. "Miko…she's under genjutsu." The dark-haired jounin sighed. "I was so worried I didn't even notice." She put her hands together then placed one hand on Sasuke's head. Instantly her eyes closed and her knees gave out, making her slide to the floor.

Her eyes saddened but she was pulled from her thoughts by Kakashi. "I think you should ask The Hokage if Sasuke can stay in the tower tonight…if something happened at home then it would probably be best if she doesn't go back." Mikoto nodded. "Yeah Probably."

Kakashi suddenly felt a group of ninja coming their way and looked at Mikoto when she spoke quickly. "Can you take her for me?" Kakashi nodded. "We need to talk later though…come see me tomorrow." Mikoto smiled. "Now go quickly they're coming." Kakashi gently picked up Sasuke's small frame and gave Mikoto one last glance before disappearing.

A few moments later Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office, He was inwardly thankful that no one was there. The elderly man looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Kakashi…why do you have Sasuke?"

"Mikoto asked me to bring her here because she was summoned back to the compound." The Hokage frowned. "Why didn't she just take Sasuke home?" Kakashi sighed and carefully placed Sasuke on a couch in the office. "We agreed that it would be better if she didn't go back to where she was running from…Mikoto wanted to know if Sasuke could stay here in one of the spare shinobi rooms."

The Hokage was quiet for a few seconds then nodded. "Alright…you can take her down to room 14E. No one ever uses that room." Kakashi nodded and picked Sasuke up before leaving the office.

He walked down to the shinobi rooms and placed Sasuke in 14E. 'Hmm what could have made Sasuke want to run away?' As he turned to leave the room shouts came from out in the hall. 'if those idiots don't shut up they're going to wake Sasuke up and then she'll probably freak out.' When he left the room he could clearly hear what the argument was about.

"…Calm down!" "How can I calm down when that little prick prodigy from the Uchiha clan stabbed me in the back." Kakashi shut the door behind him and went to help the injured jounin.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open the moment the door shut and she jumped off the bed. 'I have to find out what's happening.' She quickly opened the window and jumped out into the oncoming darkness. 'I must have been out for a while, it's late.'

When she finally reached the Uchiha compound night had fallen and the streets where unnaturally quiet. 'Something's wrong here.' She slowed down to a walk and headed toward her house. But seconds later she froze. All around her lay dead family members, there was blood all over the ground and walls. 'What happened?'

As she continued further into the compound she held her hand to her nose to block the smell of blood. When she reached her house the silence was almost too much for her. But suddenly a scream ripped through the silence coming from inside the house, which she instantly recognized as her mother's.

Her first thought was her mother's safety, she didn't even consider the danger she was walking into as she ran inside. When she finally saw what was happening she froze.

Itachi was standing in front of Mikoto, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her left shoulder was bleeding freely and her right arm hung limp and useless by her side. When Sasuke finally took her eyes off her mother she saw her father lying lifelessly on the floor a few feet away.

"I've been waiting for you." Sasuke jumped slightly when Itachi spoke. Mikoto looked up and her eyes widened. "Sasuke please run. He isn't your brother anymore." Itachi chuckled. "Oh mother how could you lie too little Sasuke. I was never her real brother in the first place…everyone knew you had an affair with father." Itachi smiled and appeared behind Sasuke and grabbed her.

But before he could do anything else Mikoto jumped up and pulled them apart, while moving Sasuke behind her.

Itachi frowned. "I was going to let you live but you have become a nuisance." Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi's sword pierced her mother heart. Mikoto fell to the floor and didn't move again. Itachi pulled his sword from his mother and turned his attention to Sasuke.

She was staring wide eyed at her mother's body and jumped when Itachi grabbed her arm. He shoved her into a near by wall. "Be good and listen to your elders or you'll only get hurt worse." Sasuke who had been trying to struggle against the hold froze making Itachi smirk.

-1 hour later in the Uchiha Compound-

Itachi walked down the silent street without a second glance anywhere. He was holding the end of a rope that was pulling something behind him. As he continued his walk Kakashi appeared in front of him with two other Anbu members.

"Uchiha Itachi where do you think you're going?" the young shinobi stopped and looked up at Kakashi with emotionless eyes. "I'm leaving…and if you try to stop me…" he roughly pulled the rope and leaned down to pick up what he had been dragging. Kakashi gasped when he saw Sasuke hanging limply from the older Uchiha's grasp.

"Well I guess I'll have to kill her too." Kakashi glared at Itachi but held the others back. "Itachi you don't have to hurt her…just come back to the Hokage's office and we'll discuss all of this. There is no reason for you to go anywhere."

I know it's stupid to deactivate her sharingan but she isn't thinking clearly because she's so worried about Sasuke.

Well there's chapter two what do you think.

5 NEW REVIEWS BEFOR I UPDATE.


	3. Chapter 3

'Writing'

-Recap-

"_Well I guess I'll have to kill her too." Kakashi glared at Itachi but held the others back. "Itachi you don't have to hurt her…just come back to the Hokage's office and we'll discuss all of this. There is no reason for you to go anywhere."_

Hard Life to live

Chapter 3

Itachi gave an evil chuckle. "You think I'll actually come with you…you're just as gullible as the others. But I will give you this repulsive thing. It'll only get in my way." He switched his grip to Sasuke's neck and threw her at the three shinobi. Kakashi reacted quickly and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Go after him now!" the two Anbu wasted no time and quickly disappeared after Itachi, leaving Kakashi with an almost unconscious Sasuke. He got a better hold of her and hurried off to the hospital. The moment he went through the doors of the hospital several nurses hurried up to him.

"Oh Kami, someone get a medic this girl needs help…we'll take it from here." The second part was directed at Kakashi. The silver-haired jounin watched them take Sasuke away before taking a seat in the waiting room.

A little while later Kakashi stood and left the hospital. He headed toward the Hokage's tower, through the empty streets. Before he knew it he was standing in front of the Hokage's office door.

When he knocked the expected 'come in' came a few seconds later. The Hokage raised an eyebrow when he saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi? What can I do for you?"

"I came to inform you on what happened." The Hokage leaned forward and listened closely. "I just came from dropping Uchiha Sasuke at the hospital. We found her with Uchiha Itachi inside the Uchiha compound in the middle of their slaughtered clan. Itachi ran and I sent the two Anbu with me after him." The Hokage sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Kakashi I want you to join the two Anbu after Itachi and write out your report later." Kakashi nodded.

"What about Sasuke?"

"After she is released from the hospital would you mind watching over her for a while?" Kakashi sighed.

"I have no problem with it." The Hokage nodded

"I'll head over to the hospital and wait for Sasuke. Go now and help them."

Kakashi nodded and quickly disappeared from the office. The Hokage rubbed his temples again and grabbed a small scroll from his desk before leaving the office and heading toward the hospital. He arrived a few minutes later and was greeted by a medic who was in the front office.

"Hello Hokage-san, are you here about Sasuke-chan?" he nodded.

"How is she?" The doctor frowned and led the Hokage down multiple hallways.

"I'm afraid it's worse then we thought." When he paused he opened a door and walked in.

The Hokage followed and saw the only occupant of the room was asleep on a hospital bed with multiple machines attached to her, while her arms were strapped to the bed.

"We had to give her a sedative, she evidently has a fear of hospitals…once we were able to examine her we found restraint markings along with a lot of lacerations and bruising. She also has a lot of scars…many of which are large. It almost looks like she has been tortured." When he paused the Hokage frowned and sighed.

"May I ask you and the nurses not tell anyone about Sasuke?" the doctor nodded his head in understanding.

"Of course." The Hokage looked back down at the sleeping raven.

"Thank you doctor, I'll stay here with her until Kakashi Hatake comes back. Send a messenger to the tower and inform them of this." The doctor nodded again and bowed before leaving.

Once he was sure the doctor was gone he reached into his robes and pulled out the small scroll he had taken from his office earlier. He looked at Sasuke once more before returning his attention to the scroll.

'Thank you so much for not telling anyone about who Sasuke's real father is. But if you're reading this it means I am dead. I now have no problem with telling you everything. Fugaku and the rest of the Uchiha clan have treated Sasuke horribly. Now I want her to be free, I gave her a locket that she takes with her everywhere, inside it is a note that explains everything so you don't have to worry about that. My last request is that Kakashi keeps her safe. Again thank you for everything.

-Mikoto.

The Hokage reread the letter and sighed. 'Well I just hope you'll be able to continue on.' He sighed again and sat down in the chair next to Sasuke's bed and let himself be drawn into his thoughts.

-3 hours later-

Sasuke woke with a start and frowned when she couldn't move her arms and saw where she was. But her fear vanished when she remembered what happened. 'No more harsh glances, no more rough treatment…but no more Mom.'

"It looks like you're awake." The voice startled her and she looked to her right to see the Hokage sitting there with a sad smile. "Are you feeling alright?" Sasuke slowly nodded but didn't speak. They sat in silence for an hour before Sasuke's quiet voice spoke up.

"What's going to happen now?" The Hokage sighed.

"I not sure but Kakashi is going to watch over you from now on." Sasuke raised her gaze to the older ninja.

"Would it be possible for me to leave Konoha for a few years?"

The Hokage was silent for a few minutes. 'I'll have to ask Kakashi before I make a decision.'

"Let me think about it ok?" Sasuke nodded and remained silent for the rest of the night.

-Time skip Dawn-

Thanks to the doctor Sasuke was able to go to sleep a few minutes ago. There was three soft knocks on the door to the room. A few seconds later the door opened and Kakashi stepped inside.

"Well?" Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"We lost his trail when he crossed the border." The Hokage rubbed his temples and let his gaze fall to Sasuke.

"Mikoto's last request was for you to keep Sasuke safe…you said you had no problem with it. But Sasuke wants to leave the village for a few years." Kakashi nodded.

"I agree, staying here will only be worse for her." The Hokage sighed.

"That was all I needed to hear. Once she is released from the hospital you may leave." Kakashi gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry I will send you up dates on where we are and where we're going so you can keep in touch." The Hokage nodded and stood.

"Kakashi just make sure you come see me before you leave." Kakashi bowed and watched the older shinobi leave the room.

-Time skip 2 days-

It was noon when Sasuke was allowed to leave the hospital. She hadn't said much over the two day or on the walk to the Uchiha compound, which slightly worried Kakashi. But he didn't say anything about it.

When they finally arrived at the compound Sasuke lead Kakashi through the maze of houses before they reached her old house. Kakashi let Sasuke go into the house and pack while he waited out front. 'She really does have potential. Normally children this young don't have chakra reserves this developed. She must have done a lot of work.' A few minutes later Sasuke returned to Kakashi with a backpack on her back.

"You ready to go?" Sasuke nodded and looked up at the silver-haired jounin.

"Why did my mom want you to watch over me?" Kakashi blinked in surprise.

"Your mom and I used to be…good friends and she knew I would take good care of you." Sasuke stared up at him for a few minutes before she looked away and started walking. The two made their way back in to the heart of the bustling village, Kakashi watched Sasuke from the corner of his eyes and he caught her move away whenever they walked to close to other people.

They came to a stop when they reached the Hokage's tower and Kakashi went inside. He headed up to the office and knocked. When he walked in the Hokage looked up and gave him a smile.

"We're heading out. We're going to head to the village hidden in the mist. If the village needs me don't hesitate to call us back." The Hokage nodded.

"I know you will be good for her. Train her and teach her but just…just bring her home safely." Kakashi nodded.

"Kakashi…there is one more thing you should know…Mikoto didn't want anyone to know but I think she would want you to know now." Kakashi waited patiently for the Hokage to continue.

"You are Sasuke's real father." The silver-haired jounin frowned behind his mask.

"Are you sure?" the Hokage nodded.

"You don't have to tell her…Mikoto left Sasuke a note in her locket that explains it all." Kakashi sighed but nodded.

"Alright. Thank you for letting me know… I will take good care of Sasuke." He gave the older shinobi a small smile and bowed before leaving the office.

Together he and Sasuke left the village, without a single glance back.

Yeah chapter 3

Yes they left the village but don't worry they will return. Wait until you see what happens in the next chapter. There is a major time skip.

5 NEW REVIEWS FOR AN UP DATE.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my god I'm so happy I finally got my broken flash drive back and with it all my stories! I'm so sorry I made you all wait but I will try my best to update more.

-Recap-

_Kakashi waited patiently for the Hokage to continue. "You are Sasuke's real father." The silver-haired jounin frowned behind his mask. "Are you sure?" the Hokage nodded. "You don't have to tell her…Mikoto left Sasuke a note in her locket that explains it all." Kakashi sighed but nodded. "Alright. Thank you for letting me know… I will take good care of Sasuke." He gave the older shinobi a small smile and bowed before leaving the office._

_Together he and Sasuke left the village, without a single glance back._

Hard Life to live

Chapter 4

* * *

-Time skip 7 years-

The third Hokage was sitting in his office looking over the information on the chunin exam that was coming to Konoha in a couple months. 'A lot of our shinobi are out on mission and will be for a while...'

As he continued to think about arrangements for the exam there was a knock on the door and a jounin walked in with a beautiful golden falcon perched on his arm. "Hokage-san this bird arrived a few minutes ago with a message for you and wouldn't let anyone take it."

"That's alright just set her on my desk and I'll take it from her." The shinobi placed the bird on the desk and bowed before leaving the office.

Once the door closed the bird lifted its leg and let the scroll it was carrying be taken. The Hokage opened the scroll and smiled. 'Perfect if they come we will have more then enough people.'

'Everything is fine here, we left Suna and will be arriving in a small village a little ways from Konoha. Sasuke doesn't know we're this close to home but I think she suspects something. Remember to send word if you need us to return.

Kakashi'

The Hokage pulled out a blank scroll and wrote out a reply.

'It's good to hear that you are close because I need you to return. The chunin exam is being held here in Konoha this year and I need all the shinobi that are available to return to help. Also I have a genin squad in need of a leader. Before you say no there are only two members of the squad and they have special permission to take the exam even though they are a member short. Anyway it's about time to bring Sasuke home. She should have healed by now.'

The Hokage placed the message back onto the falcon's waiting leg and opened the window to let it deliver the note.

-With Kakashi-

Kakashi looked up at the sky when the screech of a falcon sounded above him. He held out his hand and the bird swooped down and landed on his arm. Kakashi took the note and read through it.

The silver-haired shinobi sighed. 'I hope you're ready for this. It doesn't really matter though.' The moment his thought finished a figure appeared behind him. "It looks like we're going home. The Hokage needs help with the chunin exam." He turned around and met a pair of coal black eyes. "Alright when are we leaving?" Kakashi smiled "Now."

-Time skip the next day- (a/n. yay the time skips are back.)

The village hidden in the leaves was just waking up when Kakashi walked through the gates. The young teen behind him sighed, "It hasn't changed at all." Kakashi just continued through the village with a smile underneath his mask.

When they finally arrived at the tower they were allowed up to the office. Kakashi knocked on the door and then opened it. Sasuke followed Kakashi inside and was slightly surprised when she saw a boy that looked a little older then her with blond hair sitting in front of the Hokage along with a girl with pink hair, who also looked about her age.

"Ah Kakashi it's nice to see you again." Kakashi nodded back. "It's good to be home." The Hokage smiled and let his gaze fall to Sasuke, who was wearing almost the same thing she had been before. But now the sleeves where longer and a hole had to be cut so her thumb stuck out. The collar of the shinobi dress completely covered her neck, and where there used to be the Uchiha symbol there now was nothing. She now wore her leaf village headband around her forehead.

Sasuke had obviously grown since last she was here. Her dark raven hair now fell to the middle of her back and was littered with bright silver streaks. she now sported feminine curves and a medium sized chest. Her skin was still a creamy pale and her eyes were still two deep dark pools.

"Sasuke I see Kakashi has taken good care of you." The young teen gave him a small smile but dropped it the moment she saw the two other teens were looking at her and Kakashi with raised brows.

The Hokage saw where her gaze was and cleared his throat. "Kakashi you remember in the letter I wrote you about the genin squad?" the silver-haired jounin nodded. "I take it these two are my new squad?" the Hokage smiled. "Yes, this is Naruto Uzamaki and Sakura Haruno. Sakura, Naruto this is Kakashi, he is your new jounin squad leader."

The blond frowned and crossed his arms. "Why do we have some stupid jounin who hasn't even been here?" the pink haired girl didn't say anything but looked like she agreed. "Naruto, Kakashi is one of our best shinobi and you will treat him with respect."

Sakura looked up at Kakashi with surprise. "Really?" Kakashi chuckled. "Well if the Hokage says so then I guess I am." Sasuke scoffed and the Hokage smiled. "Oh I almost forgot. Naruto, Sakura this is Sasuke, seeing as she is a chunin she will assist Kakashi in teaching you."

Naruto gaped at Sasuke but before he could over react she turned to Kakashi. "Can I go?" Kakashi shrugged. "Sure just watch it. I don't want to hear anything bad from the villagers." Sasuke rolled her eyes but turned and brushed past him as she left.

"I take it you want us to get started today since the chunin exam is so close." The Hokage smiled. "No you will start tomorrow. That will give you and Sasuke time to get reacquainted with your old home." Kakashi shrugged. "Alright I wanted to get Sasuke a new book anyway."

The Hokage smiled and dismissed them from his office. Kakashi led his new team a few feet away from the tower before turning and looking them over. "We'll have your first test tomorrow at 8. Meet us at training field 10."

Before either of them had a chance to say anything Kakashi disappeared. Naruto frowned, "that guy is weird. How are we supposed to learn anything from him?" Sakura nodded. "And that girl, there was something off about her, she seemed to be around our age yet she's already a chunin. Why do you think they were traveling together…I mean I don't remember ever seeing either of them here before. Yet the Hokage said they were just returning but…"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…what do you think he's going to test us on? We haven't even learned anything." Sakura shrugged. "I don't know…but maybe we should go and train a bit." Naruto smiled, "let's go." He grabbed Sakura hand and led the way to one of the less used fields.

Once they arrived at the training field they stopped. Up ahead they heard the sound of kunai and shuriken landing in wood. "Naruto I think someone is already here. Let's go." The blond was about to nod when he caught a glimpse of black through the trees.

"No I think its Sasuke." Sakura gasped, "Let's see if we can get closer." Naruto smiled and as quietly as he could he led the way up to the clearing.

All around the clearing were small red and white targets. As they got closer they saw other targets hidden behind trees and rocks. "There's no way she can hit all of those targets." But as they watched Sasuke stood in the middle of the clearing with her eyes closed, she pulled out 10 kunai knives and held five in each hand. Sakura and Naruto watched in stunned silence as Sasuke jumped into the air and spun. As she spun she released each kunai one at a time.

The two barely held back gasps of wonder when every single kunai hit a target dead center. Sasuke straightened and sighed. "If you're going to watch me train then come out of hiding." Naruto walked into the clearing followed by Sakura.

"Sorry if we interrupted you we were coming out here to train." As Sakura talked, Sasuke walked around the clearing picking up her kunai. Sasuke nodded and put her kunai away before turning back to Sakura. "Go ahead." She walked to the edge of the clearing and pulled out a small black book. (1)

Naruto looked at Sakura who shrugged. They pulled out there own kunai and started training. They tried to ignore Sasuke but it grow harder the more she was silent. After 20 minutes Naruto frowned.

"That's it I can't take it." He changed his grip on his kunai and through it at Sasuke. Sakura paled but before she could call out to her Sasuke lifted her hand and caught the projectile without even looking up from her book. Sakura turned on Naruto and smacked him. "What were you thinking? She wasn't even looking. You could have hu-" the kunai landed in the tree behind her inches from her head.

They turned and watched Sasuke put her book away before walking out of the clearing. Naruto frowned. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like her." Sakura sighed. "Come on let's get back to training." Naruto sighed but complied.

As Sasuke walked through the streets she was reading her book. When she walked past a book store she stopped and closed her book. 'I need a new one any way.' She walked into the store and frowned when she saw a familiar head a silver hair.

Kakashi walked up to her and handed her a small blood red book. "Here I know you need a new book." Sasuke took the book and gave him a small smile. "Can we go train for a little while?" Kakashi smiled. "We'll train tomorrow. We traveled a long way and you need some rest. After all you're going to have to deal with those two; you'll need all the rest you can get."

Sasuke sighed but nodded. "Alright lead the way." Kakashi chuckled and left the store before starting off down the street.

They walked for a while before Kakashi came to a stop outside a nice looking apartment building. Sasuke raised an eyebrow so Kakashi explained. "The Hokage gave us a new apartment."

Sasuke didn't say anything but followed Kakashi into one of the second floor apartments. Once inside Sasuke walked around and looked over the two bedrooms and bathrooms, one in each room, the kitchen and the small living room. Kakashi watched her from his seat in the living room.

"Did you want me to cook or did you want too." Sasuke looked over at him before walking into the kitchen. "Don't we need…" her sentence drifted off as she looked through the kitchen.

"What?" Kakashi got up and walked into the kitchen to see what had silenced Sasuke. He chuckled when he saw that Sasuke was shocked by the amount of food that was in the kitchen. "Didn't except them to stock us with food?" Sasuke mutely shook her head finally coming out of shock and pulling stuff out of cabinets and off shelves.

"What do you want to eat?" Kakashi shrugged. "Doesn't matter…isn't it a little early for dinner?" Sasuke checked the clock and saw it was only 4 in the afternoon. "Fine I'll wait an hour." She turned and walked into one of the bedrooms

Kakashi chuckled to himself and walked back into the living room. He plopped down onto the couch and pulled out a small bright orange book. Before he could start to read there was a knock on the door. Kakashi sighed and looked at the door silently wishing the person to go away. But the knocks came again and Kakashi got up to answer it.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Sasuke close her door. Kakashi quietly laughed to himself before opening the door. His laugher stopped when he saw Iruka standing in front of him.

Yes it's exactly what you think…if you're thinking what I'm thinking.

* * *

(1) No Sasuke is not reading the same porn books that Kakashi reads, she reads other books that come in those small versions. All kinds of book but mostly mystery. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

-Recap-

_He looked over his shoulder and saw Sasuke close her door. Kakashi quietly laughed to himself before opening the door. His laugher stopped when he saw Iruka standing in front of him._

Hard Life to live

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Hello Kakashi…it's been a while hasn't it. I thought we could maybe catch up over dinner?" Kakashi smiled at the brunette.

"I would love to accompany you. Let me just tell Sasuke." Iruka looked slightly surprised.

"Sasuke's here?" Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah, I don't know if she wants any one to know yet but I think you can keep a secret." Iruka nodded. "Sasuke is my daughter." Iruka was slightly surprised but smiled up at the taller shinobi.

"Go ahead and tell her so we can go." Kakashi held up his hands.

"Alright, alright, did you want to wait inside?" Iruka walked inside and watched Kakashi walk up to the only closed door and knock. The door cracked open and Sasuke looked out.

"Sasuke I'm gonna go catch up with Iruka. Will you be ok by yourself?" Sasuke opened the door further.

"I'll be fine but if you're going to stay out all night send Pukkan to tell me." Kakashi nodded.

"No problem. Just make sure you have something to eat and try not to finish that book tonight." Sasuke nodded and looked past Kakashi.

"Nice to see you again Iruka-sensei." Iruka blinked in surprised but smiled and nodded.

"Nice to see you too…I'll try not to keep him too late." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure he's back by 7:30 tomorrow, we have training with the blond idiot and the pink girl." Iruka nodded and smiled at the names she gave to Naruto and Sakura.

"Come on Kakashi we have a lot of catching up to do." Kakashi nodded and patted Sasuke on the head.

"Behave." Sasuke frowned and swatted the hand away before closing her door. Iruka smiled and walked back to the front door.

"Come on. She'll be fine and if we don't get going we won't have any time." Kakashi nodded and followed Iruka out the door before locking it.

Two hours later Sasuke stepped out of her room only to leave the apartment a few minutes later. The sun was just setting and street lights were being lit.(a/n the sun sets early.) As she walked down the street she was surprised to see Kakashi and Iruka just now disappearing into a small restaurant.

'Keep him out as long as you like.' Sasuke continued on down the street until she stopped at a small ramen shop. After a small pause she shrugged and went in. Once she took her seat at a table in the back she was able to look around at the other customers. 'Hmm not that many people here, good. The less people to recognize me the better.' As the waitress took her order she saw a head of blond hair walk in. Naruto smiled at the waitress when she walked past him.

"The usual Naruto?" the blond nodded.

"Yeah I need some of you delicious ramen." The waitress giggled.

"Sure coming right up." She disappeared into the back to make the orders. While he waited Naruto looked around the shop but his smile dropped when he saw Sasuke in the back with a little red book opened in front of her.

'What's she doing here?' before he could get up and go bother her, the waitress returned and placed a bowl in front of him.

"Enjoy." He nodded and watched her walk back to Sasuke, giving her a cup and a plate. Once she left Sasuke closed her book and put it inside her shuriken pouch before starting to eat. Naruto frowned but decided to ignore her in favor of enjoying his ramen.

A little while later Naruto was waiting for his eighth bowl of ramen when he saw Sasuke from the corner of his eye. The raven gracefully stood and placed money on the table before walking out of the shop. Naruto just scoffed and hurried to finish his ramen.

Sasuke walked back though the streets until she reached her apartment. She looked up at the now completely dark sky and let a small smile reach her lips. But it disappeared a second later when she heard someone coming down the street behind her. As the footsteps got closer Sasuke focused on their chakra signature and frowned.

'Hmm I don't recognize this chakra? Might as well see who it is.' She jumped up onto the roof of her apartment and watched the street below. A few minutes later Naruto stepped around the corner.

Sasuke silently scoffed and moved away from the roof's edge, leaving the blond to look around with confusion. She sat down in the middle of the roof and crossed her legs. With her right hand she made a circle in the air above her head and then repeated the circle in front of her and to either side. When she cupped her hands lightly in her lap little flickers of lightening flashed where she had made the circles, before disappearing. With a sigh Sasuke closed her eyes and took a deep breath, after which she didn't move for hours.

When Kakashi returned home hours later he was alone but had a cocky smile under his mask. He walked toward his bedroom but decided to check on Sasuke before turning in for the night. He silently opened the door and sighed when he saw it was empty. 'Of course, she just doesn't like listening to me…she's probably on the roof.' When he got up to the roof he saw Sasuke was indeed sitting alone in the center with her eyes closed.

"Sasuke…" no reaction. He moved closer and called out to her again. But there was still no response. When he stepped closer again he was shocked by small bolts of lightning and Sasuke opened her eyes.

"Oh it's you." Kakashi chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah it's me. I was just wondering why someone wasn't asleep when I got home." Sasuke scoffed and pushed herself to her feet. "Come on let go inside we have an…eventful day tomorrow." Sasuke rolled her eyes but followed Kakashi back inside.

"Try not to be too late tomorrow. I don't want to kill the blond." Kakashi nodded and watched Sasuke head into her room before going to his own.

-Time skip the next day at 7:30-

Sasuke made her way to training field 10. She knew she was early but she wanted to see the others reaction when they found out Kakashi was always late.

When Sasuke reached the training field no one was there so she walked over to one of the surrounding trees and leaned against it. After one more look around she pulled out her new book and started reading where she left off.

About 20 minutes later Sakura appeared and tried to start a conversation with Sasuke but the raven-haired girl didn't even acknowledge her. Not long after Naruto appeared and greeted Sakura with a happy smile.

"Hello Sakura-chan are you happy that we have a sensei now?" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah I didn't know what was going to happen with use but now that we have a sensei we can actually go on missions outside of Konoha." Naruto jumped excitedly.

"I know. That's why I can't wait to start training. The faster we start the faster we can go." Sasuke couldn't help it when she looked up at the blond with a barely visible smirk. Naruto saw the look and frowned. "And what do you think is so funny?" Sasuke just shook her head and went back to her book. Naruto's frown deepened as he stepped closer to the silent raven. "Say something." Again Sasuke remained silent. Naruto growled and made to step up to her when a hand landed on his shoulder and the girl spoke.

"You're early." Kakashi smiled.

"Well I thought it wouldn't look good if you killed the genin we're supposed to be training." Sasuke sighed and put away the book. Naruto shook his head coming out of his surprise and he jerked his arm free of the hold.

"What do you mean early? It's almost 10." Kakashi brushed it off and turned to Sakura.

"Are you ready to start training?" the pink-haired genin nodded and happily looked up at Kakashi. "Alright Sakura, Naruto your first test is to get one of these bells." He held up two small silver bells for them to see before attaching them to his belt. "If you wish to succeed in this task you have to come at me with the intent to kill…Oh and if you can find Sasuke you can ask her for help." Both Sakura and Naruto turned to where the raven was standing but she was gone. Naruto frowned.

"When the hell did she leave?" Kakashi chuckled.

"When you were distracted, now if you're ready…go." They disappeared, 'Hmm at least they can hide themselves but they went right past Sasuke without seeing her.' He stood in the middle of the clearing and waited. As he expected he didn't have to wait long because a minute later Naruto burst out of the bushes and flew toward him. Without even looking at him Kakashi reached out and pushed Naruto so that his attack missed and he hit a tree.

Sakura watched from behind a tree. 'There is no way we can take on a jounin by ourselves…I have to find Sasuke.' she closed her eyes and focused, trying to find where the raven's chakra signature went. 'She's either masking her chakra or…that's it! She put us under genjutsu that's why it looked like she disappeared.' The pink-haired teen focused her own chakra and instantly was able to find Sasuke. She was standing exactly where she had been earlier with her book open in front of her.

"Ah so it seems you're smarter than he is." Sakura blinked in surprise but nodded.

"Can you help us?" Sasuke closed her book and put it away before walking to where Sakura was hiding.

"He's looking for you and Blondie to work as a team but since he's…busy I guess I'll help you." Sakura smiled and began telling the raven her plan. About 5 minutes later Sasuke was expertly crouching in the trees near Kakashi while Sakura crouched on the other side of him. Sakura told her that she would tell Naruto and he was going to do his part too. As if hearing her thoughts the blond burst through the trees and once again ran at Kakashi. But instead of running straight at the jounin he zigzagged.

"Nice try Naruto but you'll have to do-" he was cut off when Sakura shot out of the trees on his left. He blocked both of their attacks and pushed the two away before holding up his hands and smiling under his mask.

"Alright, alright very good, Who's idea was it to find Sasuke?" the two genin gave each other confused looks before Sakura hesitantly raised her hand. Kakashi beamed and nodded toward her.

"Then congratulations." She looked even more confused until Sasuke appeared next to Kakashi holding the two bells.

"You were able to tell I put up a genjutsu around you two and you were able to break through it and find me." Naruto looked surprised but smiled at his friend's success.

"Wow Sakura-chan you're amazing." Kakashi interrupted the blond's happy cheer.

"Ah yes she did a good job but neither of you have a bell and your task was to get the bells." Sakura frowned and looked at Sasuke who had attached the bells to her shuriken pouch.

"Go ahead. I'll give you roughly 2 more hours to get the bells from her." Kakashi pulled out his orange book and disappeared with a wave, while Sasuke pulled out her own book and started to read. Naruto frowned and charged at the raven. But before he could even touch her, she disappeared making him fall on his face. She the blond pulled himself off the ground he growled.

"Where the hell did she go?" Sakura looked around and tried to find the raven's chakra but it had vanished right along with her. 'it's not genjutsu this time so she's masking her chakra.'

Suddenly Sakura felt cold metal press against her neck making her freeze with a gasp. Naruto spun around at the sound only to find Sasuke standing behind Sakura with a kunai to her neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke stared at the blond with a blank face.

"I teaching you…now shut up and listen." Naruto blinked in surprise but a second later his frown was back as Sasuke continued to speak. "When you are on a mission you need to watch out for your teammate, situations like this could easily happen." Naruto scoffed.

"And what situation is this?" Sasuke sighed and pressed the kunai more firmly into Sakura's throat making the girl whimper in fear.

"Imagine you're on a mission. You have to deliver an important scroll to another village." the blond frowned but before he could interrupt Sasuke continued. "I'm an enemy." To emphasize her point she pressed harder on Sakura's neck making her gasp. "Give me the scroll or I kill her." Naruto froze, wide-eyed.

"You wouldn't." Sasuke took away her kunai and lightly pushed Sakura toward Naruto.

"I have no problem with it and neither will your enemies." Naruto frowned and put his hands together. In a puff of smoke 10 more blonds appeared and charged toward Sasuke. The raven sighed and didn't even move as the charging blonds approached.

"How dare you say that, Sakura is a person not someone you go around killing." When the blonds finally reached Sasuke they tackled her, but the moment they touched she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto let out a cry of surprise as his clones fell on top of each other forming a large pile. The clones quickly disappeared and Naruto stood up with a frown on his face. "Where the hell did she go now?" no sooner did the question leave his mouth, the ground below him crack and a pale hand reached out pulling him down. He struggled but it was useless when a few seconds later he was buried up to his neck in dirt. "Sakura help me out here." He didn't get a response and growled when Sasuke stepped in front of him.

"Are you looking for this?" she dropped an unmoving Sakura in front of him. She didn't even listen to him when he started shouting at her. Instead she pulled out her book and continued to read. Naruto continued to struggle inside the dirt until there was a poof of smoke and Kakashi appeared.

"Now Sasuke I don't think that was very nice." Sasuke scoffed but put away her book and released Sakura from her genjutsu. The pinkette looked confused but soon snapped out of it and helped Naruto out of the ground before turning her attention to Kakashi when he addressed them.

"I have one thing to say and that is… you two will never be shinobi. Sasuke is 100% right. You two need to learn to work as a team. Your enemies will not leave you with threats, they will kill you if they get the chance." Naruto frowned.

"Yeah I get that. But she had no right to try and hurt Sakura." Sasuke scoffed.

"If I had wanted to hurt her she would be dead by now." Naruto growled.

"Man you're such a bitch no one is even going to want you. People are probably dying to get away from you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and slowly looked between the blond and Sakura. Understanding flashed though her eyes when she saw the small ring around Sakura's ring finger. (1) There was a sharp twinge in her heart as she turned away from them. Her eyes saddened as she looked at the grassy floor, completely ignoring Sakura as she frowned and smacked Naruto in the back of the head.

"How could you say something like that? Say you're sorry." Before Naruto could say anything Sasuke started to leave only to stop and look over her shoulder at the blond.

"Don't bother… he's right." Before anyone could say anything the raven disappeared. Kakashi cursed and turned a sharp glare toward the blond.

"We will continue this tomorrow… and Naruto." Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "If I can't find her, you will regret ever being introduced to this world." Naruto gapped as the silver-haired jounin disappeared. He stood there for a few minutes completely unbelieving until anger took over.

"What the hell was that about?" Sakura shrugged.

"I'm not sure… but what you said was really mean." Naruto sighed.

"It's not like she wasn't asking for it." Sakura lightly brushed her neck where Sasuke had held a kunai only moments before.

"Well… that was a harsh way for her to tell us about hostage situations." Naruto moved closer to her.

"Come on let's go get some ramen, it'll keep your mind off things." Sakura smiled softly and let Naruto lead the away.

* * *

**TBC**

I know you all probably hate me but the ring is exactly what you think it is. Since Sasuke is a girl Sakura never knew him so she fell for Naruto and now they're engaged. Since they're ninja is alright for them to marry young.

There's another chapter

I'm sorry for the wait but life has been hitting me over the head with a hammer. I will work on getting chapters out faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

"_What the hell was that about?" Sakura shrugged. _

_"I'm not sure… but what you said was really mean." Naruto sighed. _

"_It's not like she wasn't asking for it." Sakura lightly brushed her neck where Sasuke had held a kunai only moments before. _

"_Well… that was a harsh way for her to tell us about hostage situations." Naruto moved closer to her._

"_Come on let's go get some ramen, it'll keep your mind off things." Sakura smiled softly and let Naruto lead the away._

Hard life to live

**Chapter 6**

* * *

-With Kakashi-

Kakashi ran through Konoha his eyes scanning every nook and cranny for Sasuke. 'Damn it! Why did the little idiot have to go and say something like that?' as he continued to run he lifted his headband and surveyed his surroundings with his one red eye.

A bright flash of blue in the distance made him turn slightly and speed up. As he got closer the chakra flared again before almost disappearing completely.

A few moments later Kakashi burst out of the forest and into a large valley which he briefly recalled as the Final Valley. He slowed down when he saw Sasuke's small frame slumped against the rough rock wall near the edge of the river. As he got closer he saw the raven's shoulders were silently shaking. He slowly stepped forward until he could gently place his hand on her back. She didn't move away but just let him pull her into a hug.

"Come on…let's get you home." He effortlessly picked her up before teleporting back to their apartment. It was still early but he placed her in her bed and let her curl in on herself. 'You will pay for your blatantly hurtful words. You have no idea how much she believes that.' The silver-haired man pulled the covers over Sasuke's shoulder and closed her curtains before leaving the room. He hesitated before putting his hands together, in a puff of smoke a small dog appeared on the floor in front of him.

"Pukkan I want you to keep an eye on Sasuke." The dog nodded.

"No problem." Kakashi waited until the dog was in Sasuke's room before disappearing in a puff of smoke, only to reappear a moment later in front of the Hokage's tower. He walked up to the Hokage's office and knocked before walking in. The Hokage looked up, slightly surprised when Kakashi just walked in..

"What happened?" Kakashi sighed and warily rubbed his forehead.

"Putting Sasuke with Naruto was a bad idea."

"What has he done now?" the older man visible saddened when Kakashi hesitated but eventually answered.

"Naruto said something to Sasuke that hit a little too close to home." The Hokage's eyes filled with understanding and worry.

"She didn't run did she?" Kakashi shook his head.

"She did but I found her. She's back at the apartment with Pukkan so there's no need to worry." Sarutobi sighed in relief.

"I can't take her off your squad now because the chunin exam is so close and honestly I don't want her being alone. But I will see what I can do." Kakashi nodded in understanding but paused when an idea hit him.

"Hokage-sama…I have an idea about how we can make a point." The Hokage raised an eyebrow but listened closely to Kakashi's idea.

-The next day-

Kakashi was sitting quietly in their small kitchen, his small book opened in front of him when Pukkan walked in and hopped onto the chair next to him.

"Sasuke is awake. Are you going to tell her it's time to go?" Kakashi sighed but closed his book and headed toward Sasuke's room. The light were still out and the raven was still curled up on the bed where he had put her last night.

"Hey…you good to go out today? We have a mission to do." Sasuke sighed and slowly sat up, he didn't meet Kakashi's gaze but gave him a small nod.

"5 minutes." Kakashi nodded and left the room. Exactly 5 minutes later Sasuke walked out of her room dressed and holding her book in front of her, effectively find behind it. With an inward sigh Kakashi lead Sasuke out of their apartment and across the village to the Hokage's tower. Once they were outside the building Kakashi stopped and playfully ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Wait here and I'll get everything." Sasuke didn't answer and just leaned up against the wall behind her. Kakashi walked away from the building leaving Sasuke to her own thoughts.

About 20 minutes later Kakashi returned with Naruto and Sakura following a few steps behind him. The blond looked annoyed but his pink-haired teammate was smiling.

"So why are we going to the Hokage's tower? I thought you wanted us to continue our training." Kakashi looked back at Sakura with a fake smile.

"Well we have a mission to do today and we need to report to The Hokage." A smile instantly replaced Naruto's annoyance as he turned to face their sensei.

"Really we have a mission? What is it? Are we leaving the village? Oh I bet its something awesome!" Kakashi ignored the blond and turned to Sasuke.

"Watch them for a minute while I go inside." Sasuke sighed but nodded, not even bothering to look up from her book. Kakashi smiled and disappeared inside the building. The moment he was gone Naruto looked at the raven-haired girl.

"Hey…Sasuke…" The raven didn't even acknowledge him and just continued to read. Naruto frowned but before he could get too angry Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a sharp look. The blond sighed and tried again. "Look…I wanted to say sorry for yesterday." Sasuke suddenly snapped her book closed and stepped off the wall. Naruto immediately flinched and ducked behind Sakura. But when nothing happened he opened his eyes and peeked around the pinkette only to see Kakashi was standing in front of them with an old man.

"Alright kids for our mission we will be escorting Tazuna back to his home in wave country and helping him finish a bridge for his village." Naruto frowned and looked ready to object but Kakashi cut him off. "This is a C ranked mission so don't complain. The only reason you're even getting it is because Sasuke is a chunin." Naruto snapped his mouth shut and didn't say anything.

"Good. Now we will be leaving in one hour. Meet at the entrance gate and don't forget anything, we will be gone for at least two weeks." Sakura nodded and dragged Naruto away before he could say anything. Once they were gone Kakashi looked at the bridge builder.

"As you heard we will be leaving in one hour do you need anything before we go?" the man scoffed and took a gulp from a bottle in his hand.

"No I got all I need. I just hope these kids aren't snot noised brats just out of the academy." His gaze drifted to Sasuke as he said the last part, obviously expecting her of being untalented. Kakashi simply smiled behind his mask.

"I wouldn't talk about my daughter like that or I'll have to let the real snot nosed brats protect you all by themselves." The man frowned and gave the silver-haired ninja an incredulous look.

"You wouldn't." Kakashi just continued to smile.

"When it comes to family I don't joke around… plus Sasuke here will prove herself plenty capable of protecting you." The man didn't look to convinced but nodded. Kakashi simply turned leading the man and Sasuke toward the front entrance of the village.

-1 hour later-

When Naruto and Sakura showed up at the village entrance Kakashi was already there. But Sasuke and Tazuna were nowhere in sight.

"Well I'm glad you both made it on time." Sakura was about to ask a question when Naruto cut her off.

"What about Miss perfect? She's not here yet." Kakashi directed a sharp glare at the blond which was only intensified with only one eyes showing.

"I have her watching Tazuna so I could have a word with you both." Naruto frowned and Sakura tilted her head in honest curiosity.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Kakashi sighed and glanced at Sakura, he glare momentarily subsiding.

"It isn't really you, Sakura. It's Naruto." He redirected his gaze to the blond, his gaze turning harsh once again. "You should count yourself extremely lucky that I was able to find her yesterday. If I ever hear you say anything like that to her again you will be sorry… You don't know her at all and you wouldn't be able to handle it if you did." Naruto looked confused but before he could ask any questions Sasuke walked up to them with her arms crossed and a deep frown. The bridge builder was a few steps behind her holding his hand to his cheek as it slowly started swelling. Kakashi simply chuckled and allowed Sasuke to use him as a barrier.

"I warned you." The man didn't look to happy but didn't say anything and followed Kakashi as he lead the group out of the village.

-2 hours later-

During their travel Naruto and Sakura were truly captivated by their surroundings. Sakura smiled as she looked over long slopping meadows to their right.

"Wow it's so beautiful out here." Kakashi smiled

"Beautiful but dangerous, make sure you don't drop your guard." Not even a minute after the words were uttered two shadows moved out of the trees and flew around the jounin. A sharp bladed chain appeared around Kakashi before ripping him into pieces. Naruto froze in shock and stared at the dark splotches on the ground. The two enemies turned their attention to the frozen blond and swiftly moved toward him. Before their chains could even come near the blond Sasuke appeared in front of him and throw a shuriken into the chain embedding it into a tree. She quickly threw a kunai into the hole of the shuriken embedding it firmly into the tree.

The two men tried to pull their chains free but failed. They both cursed before disconnecting the chain and running toward the bridge builder at seemingly inhuman speeds. Sakura gasped and moved in front of the old man with a kunai but before they could reach her Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of them clothes lining the two men and holding them both in head locks. A second later Kakashi appeared in front of Sasuke and helped her tie up the two rogues.

"You did well Sakura. Sorry Naruto I should have moved in before you got hurt. It just didn't occur to me that you would freeze up like that." Naruto looked down at his hand and saw the shallow cut. Before he could freak out Sasuke grabbed his hand and slammed a kunai into it causing the blood flow to increase. Naruto let out a pathetically girly scream but stopped when Sasuke removed the kunai and placed a piece of gauze over the cut before wrapping it in clean white bandages. Once she was done she dropped the appendage and looked at Kakashi. The silver-haired jounin nodded and turned his gaze to the bridge builder.

"I think you owe us an explanation." The old man sighed and shakily nodded.

"I knew this mission was above a C rank but my village is poor and I could only afford to pay for a C rank…I will understand if you don't wish to escort me the rest of the way." Kakashi sighed.

"No we will finish this mission. We are ninja from Konoha and we will not throw you aside like that." The man looked relieved and bowed his head.

"Thank you so much." Kakashi sighed again.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just keep going." The group continued on down the road, Kakashi making small talk with Sakura too break the silence.

"So this is your first time outside of the village?" Sakura nodded.

"Since we didn't have a sensei we couldn't take missions out of the village." Naruto quickly jumped into the conversation.

"We were worried when they told us we didn't have a sensei but Sakura and I pulled through." Kakashi nodded and watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke was walking slightly ahead of the group her eyes staring at the ground. Kakashi sighed and quickened his pace leaving Naruto and Sakura with the bridge builder.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke glanced up at him before looking back at the ground. "It's our destination isn't it?" Sasuke sighed but nodded.

"He would have been close to there." Kakashi sighed.

"try not to think too much about it." Sasuke frowned and quickened her pace. Sakura watched their new sensei talking quietly with Sasuke. Naruto leaned closer to the pink-haired girl and started his own conversation.

"There's something between those two." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah…especially when you upset her, He looked ready to kill you…you don't think there's something between them?" Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Maybe… but isn't it a little weird…he's so much older than her." Sakura nodded.

"That's what makes me confused. Remember when The Hokage said they just came back…" Naruto nodded. "That means they were together outside of the village." Naruto gaped at her.

"That's just wrong. I can't believe he would want to hit that, she is such a bitch. What does he see in her?" Sakura looked at the two in front of them in time to see Sasuke speed up. Kakashi fell back with them.

"So what are you two talking about?" Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. Before he could come up with a good enough answer the group arrived at a dock. The mist was amazingly thick but Tazuna simply stepped forward while speaking over his shoulder.

"From this point on we need to be completely quiet. Any noise will give us away." The gathered ninja nodded and watched the old man talk quietly with another before leading them to a small boat. They all climbed in and let the new man silently stir the boat.

As they drifted through the water mist consumed them, showing exactly why this was called the hidden mist village. Naruto gasped when he saw a half finished gigantic bridge emerge from the mist.

"Oh my god it's huge!" Kakashi clamped his hand over the blonde's mouth.

"Remember we need to be quiet. That means no shouting." The blond slowly nodded and Kakashi released him. Finally they reached the far shore and the group left the ship. Once the boat was gone the bridge builder sighed.

"Well we are almost there." Kakashi nodded and lead the group down the path. Sasuke was walking next to him but stopped mid step. Kakashi paused and looked back at the raven. He was about to ask what was wrong when the mist started to thicken. 'This isn't normal mist…that means!'

"Everybody down!" As they hit the ground there was a loud swoosh above them before a hallow thud echoed in front of them. Kakashi stood up and looked at the tree.

* * *

**TBC**

Chapter completed

Naruto is so oblivious

5 reviews for an update Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

_Kakashi paused and looked back at the raven. He was about to ask what was wrong when the mist started to thicken. 'This isn't normal mist…that means!' _

"_Everybody down!" As they hit the ground there was a loud swoosh above them before a hallow thud echoed in front of them. Kakashi stood up and looked at the tree._

Hard Life to live

Chapter 7

* * *

A gigantic sword was halfway through a tree just ahead of them and a man was standing on its handle. Kakashi inwardly cursed when he immediately recognized who it was.

"Well look what we have here. A group of little leaf kids playing ninja." Naruto growled at the insult and went to charge forward but Kakashi's hand quickly blocked him.

"Don't… this man is in a totally different league then the last two we faced. Leave him to me and get the bridge builder home." The man chuckled but didn't move from his perch.

"Kakashi Hatake, The man who is said to have copied one thousand jutsus. It is an honor to fight you, but so sad it will be your last." Kakashi gasped when a kunai went into his back but he instantly turned to water and appeared behind his attacker with his headband up revealing his blood red left eye.

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist. You're an S class criminal and wanted by the mist village." The man smirked and didn't seem too concerned with the kunai at his neck.

"Impressive, You were able to copy me even when you didn't see me perform my jutsu." Another clone silently appeared behind Kakashi. "But it's not enough." The trapped Zabuza turned to water just as Kakashi was stabbed but the silver haired man did the same thing before reappearing and stabbing the clone. Before the exchange of clones could drag on any longer the mist grew thicker and Kakashi could no longer see Zabuza. He jumped back to where the genin were still guarding the bridge builder and critically inspected the mist.

"Go now before he turns his sights on you all." Naruto was about to protest when Zabuza appeared in the middle of their group. Kakashi quickly grabbed Sakura and Tazuna and shoved them out of the way when Zabuza swung his sword. 'I hope Sasuke got Naruto.'

Right after the thought went though his mind there was a loud clang of metal on metal. The mist quickly cleared and Kakashi paled. Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto, who was on the ground, and blocking Zabuza's blade with a kunai. The small weapon had only slowed attack and the edge of the sword was pressing into her shoulder.

"What a foolish brat. You really think a little girl like you can stop me?" Kakashi frowned and jumped at Zabuza's back, stabbing a kunai into his flesh. The mist ninja instantly turned into water and Sasuke switched her grip on her kunai before throwing it towards the water. Zabuza's real body lazily moved out of the way and chuckled at the raven-haired girl's attack.

"At least you were smart enough to aim at my real body. But a single kunai won't kill me." Kakashi suddenly appeared on the water's surface behind Zabuza the black commas in his left eye spinning making it glow brightly.

"Ah the legendary sharingan, I am honored." His voice was patronizing and a second later he started a rapid set of hand signs but paled when Kakashi copied each and every sign perfectly. Zabuza gasped when he saw himself appear where Kakashi was standing but his shock didn't last long when Kakashi finished the series of signs before him and a giant water dragon appeared creating a huge wave that crashed into Zabuza and threw him into a tree.

Kakashi wasted no time and pinned Zabuza to the tree with a handful a kunai. He was about to finish him off when two thin silver needles pierced his neck. Zabuza fell limp against the tree and didn't move. Kakashi landed in front of him and pressed his fingers against his neck. 'There's no pulse but who would step in and do this?' As if reading his mind a small figure landed a little off to the side and walked up to Kakashi.

"Sorry to deny you the pleasure of killing him but I could not allow it." The boy in front of him was wearing a white mask that completely covered his face. "Thank you for your help but I must dispose of his remains." The boy bent and placed Zabuza's arm across his shoulders before disappearing without a trace. Naruto ran forward annoyance clear on his features as yelled at Kakashi.

"How could you let him get away? After all you did to bring him down and you're going to let him go?" Kakashi sighed.

"That boy was a black ops from the mist village… it's his job to find, kill, and dispose of all missing ninja from his village." Sakura walked up to Kakashi.

"That was amazing, how did you copy his hand signs? He was moving so fast I could tell what they all were." Kakashi slowly pulled his headband back down over his eye and looked away from the two genin.

"I'll explain once we get Tazuna home." It was then that the two genin remembered the old man they were supposed to be guarding. When they turned around they found Sasuke standing next to him with a frown. Kakashi nodded toward the girl and started to lead the way down the trail when his legs buckled and he fell to the ground. Sasuke's expression barely softened before she stepped forward and helped Kakashi stand before leading him down the road. The others looked slightly worried but followed the two in front of them.

-At the bridge builder's house-

Kakashi was immediately placed in a bed and made to rest so he could get back his strength. By the time everything calmed down Naruto was almost bouncing off the walls.

"I can't believe this. He said he would explain everything once we got here but he can't even stand up." Sakura sighed but nodded and patted the blond on the shoulder.

"I know you're upset but let's just be glad we made it out of there alive… You did thank Sasuke right? She did save your life." Naruto sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"No I didn't get a chance to…since she was helping Kakashi-sensei. Then she kind of disappeared, you don't know where she is do you?" Sakura looked thoughtful.

"Actually the last place I saw her she was with Kakashi-sensei." Naruto frowned and stood up. He walked into Kakashi's room and found Tsunami, the bridge builder's daughter, checking on the now unconscious man.

"Oh hello Naruto, what can I do for you?" Naruto smiled.

"I was wondering if you knew where Sasuke went?" The woman thought for a moment before smiling.

"Yes, she said she was going to go sit on the dock out back." Naruto bowed in thanks and went to leave when she called him back. "She also asked that she wanted no one to bother her unless it's important." Naruto's smile widened.

"Good thing it's important then." Before Tsunami could stop him, he turned and walked out of the room, almost running into Sakura.

"Well?" Naruto smiled.

"Tsunami knew so I'm going to go talk to her now." Sakura smiled and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Naruto's smiled widened and quickly went to find Sasuke. When he approached the dock he saw a faint figure standing on the end. As he got closer he saw Sasuke standing alone and staring out over the water. Before he could get to close Sasuke's voice reached his ears.

"Leave." Naruto frowned.

"Why would I do that? I wanted to talk to you." Sasuke didn't even turn to acknowledge him instead she stepped closer to the dock's edge. Naruto's eyes widened and he stepped after her. "Where are you going?" Sasuke sighed and looked over her shoulder.

"What did you want to tell me?" Naruto hesitated but dropped his gaze to the wood under his feet.

"I wanted to thank you… you know… for saving my life back there." Sasuke returned her gaze to the water.

"It was nothing… Now leave me alone." Before Naruto could retaliate Sasuke stepped off the dock. Naruto immediately started to freak out but stopped when he saw the raven was walking away on top of the water, not a drop of water on her clothes.

"Wow… how are you doing that?" Sasuke was about to ignore him and keep walking when Sakura ran out onto the dock.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei is awake." A second later Sasuke was back on the dock and hurrying inside. Naruto and Sakura followed her back inside and into Kakashi's room. When they finally caught up to her they found Kakashi sitting up in the bed and Sasuke sitting next to him.

"Kakashi-sensei we're so glad you're awake." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Thank you Sakura but you don't need to worry. It was just a simple case of chakra exhaustion." Sasuke smacked him on the back of the head but he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "Why didn't you take care of this?" the two genin looked confused at his question until he touched her shoulder and pulled it away with blood on it. Tsunami frowned when she saw the blood and immediately directed her gaze to the quiet girl.

"Why didn't you tell me you were injured?" Sasuke didn't meet her gaze.

"It's just a scratch." Kakashi sighed and looked toward Tsunami.

"Would you please take care of her injury? I'll be fine." The woman looked happy to do so as she gently grabbed Sasuke's uninjured arm and took her out of the room. Once they were gone Kakashi turned to the two genin. "Alright what questions do you have?" Naruto was taken aback by the sudden change in topic but managed to ask his question.

"How did you copy all those hands signs so quickly?" Kakashi nodded.

"I have what is called the sharingan in my left eye. It is a form of ocular jutsu and can help me see and copy every jutsu I see." Sakura frowned.

"But isn't the sharingan supposed to be strictly within the Uchiha clan?" Kakashi's uncovered eye widened in surprise.

"Where did you hear that name?" Sakura looked nervous at his intense gaze.

"Well my mom used to tell me stories about the mighty Uchiha clan and their sharingan. But she said all of them were killed in the massacre 7 years ago." Kakashi looked up at the door before answering.

"Yes it's true. The sharingan is an ability passed genetically through the Uchiha clan… but your mother was wrong about them all being dead. There are still two members of the clan alive." Sakura gasped and leaned closer honest curiosity in her gaze.

"Who?" Kakashi sadly smiled behind his mask.

"One is the man responsible for the massacre, yes that means he killed his own family. The other is… his younger sister." Naruto looked ready to ask another question but Kakashi stopped him. "That is enough about that… do you have any questions about the black op we saw?" Naruto looked dejected but shook his head.

"No, Sakura-chan explained it to me already." Kakashi nodded just as the door to the room reopened. Sasuke walked into the room with a white bandage clear through the hole in her shirt.

"Ah Sasuke… I need to talk with you." Said raven nodded and retook her seat next to the bed as Kakashi looked toward Naruto and Sakura. "Would you guys mind stepping out of the room for a little while?" The two genin looked at each other before Sakura sighed and dragged Naruto from the room. Once the door closed Kakashi turned to Sasuke with a serious expression. "What were you thinking? Taking on an executioner blade with just a kunai, you're lucky you aren't missing an arm or dead." Sasuke looked down at the floor depression clear on her features. "But…because you did you saved Naruto's life." Sasuke looked up at him in surprise before dropping her gaze again.

"I just… couldn't let someone else die… when I could have prevented it." Kakashi sighed and placed his hand on her uninjured shoulder. He didn't need to say anything for her to understand and they sat in a comfortable silence until Sasuke broke it. "Can we get this mission over with, I don't like the old man." Kakashi laughed and nodded.

"Yes, tomorrow you will go with him to the construction site and I'll give the other two a lesson on chakra control." Sasuke sighed but nodded and finally relaxed.

* * *

**TBC**

Another one bites the dust.

Sorry it's taking so long to get up more chapters I've been in a difficult place and ALL of my time has been dedicated elsewhere, I will try to get things moving faster


End file.
